cocaniafandomcom-20200215-history
Toffee
ok so in a nutshell He is the main protagonist of Cocania, who is currently alive. Toffee (or Coffee, he goes by either) Ray Glacii is a 33-year-old cat that resides in Southern Cocania, due to being used to the cold. He was born to Jaques Bradbury Glacii and Quartz Jan Marelle Glacii, with a twin sister, Butterscotch Fleur Glacii. Currently, he and DW reside together. Toffee, along with his sister, has gigantism, resulting in his height to be frighteningly towering over others. Unluckily, his sister did not get the zombie trait from his mother's side. Due to his zombie characteristic, whoever at RP decided to list him in the high levels. He dislikes that highly. But hey, he gets to work with DW. what the fuchsbubc does this hecko look like man Toffee is mainly black, donned with red patches. His eyes are dandelion yellow, with slit pupils. Underneath those long sleeves are claw marks, which will never heal due to the fact he scratches himself too often out of distress or emotion. There are also marks on the back of his legs, because y'know, he has claws on his feet too. His whiskers naturally are pointed downwards. In clothing sense, he is very rarely seen without his purple hoodie (because the scars) and accompanied by denim pants. He pulls the hood over his head if distressed or, well, rain I guess. It is near impossible to get him to take his hoodie off in public. As in a sense that he will suffer through a heat stroke. pergonallitydfbujgdsjdf Toffee's personality, is mostly reclusive and quiet. He avoids social interaction whenever he can (of course, there are exceptions, like friends, small crowds, and whatnot) and shys away from active places. When he's not being edgy, Toffee becomes noticeably more open to talk, and is less uncomfortable. To make him emotional is either easier or harder depending on the tactic. A list of possible things are: * Annoy him enough (though, this might take time) * Sensitive topics (scroll down for an explanation) * Screw around with those he's close to * Threatening him enough (though if he's on the verge of being emotional, this.. is a bad idea) I mean, why would you do the above anyway?? Unless you're suicidal or something.. can you go die another way and leave him alone??? life events or somethign h Toffee's birthdate is unknown. Very much unlike his current self, younger Toffee was more outgoing (mostly influenced by Butterscotch) and was willing to participate in conversation. He gained a few lifelong friends, like LSD and Gürret. Through wandering around, he met DW, who is currently the being who is the closest to him. He was close to his entire family, though between mother or father, he leaned more to Quartz's side. His family didn't last long though, when Toffee was at around the age of 17, thanks to RP those fucking assholes Jaquez and Quartz were both killed by a hidden mine on a high-listed task. Quartz's zombie trait would not recover her, due to all three major organs being damaged. This, of course, both devastated Toffee and Butterscotch. Toffee received major comfort under Butterscotch's wing, and he did need it. While it lasted. 'During the process of recovering from his parent's death, he became more fearful and weary. Basically, he was shaky and sensitive, but Butterscotch, being the great sibling she is, tried her best to keep him on his own two paws. One fateful day, when Toffee was 21, Butterscotch and Atlas were sitting in the field that Toffee is sometimes seen in nowadays. Hellhounds being fucking shitheads, Viva (who forced Lewe to follow with her, he's innocent) mauled Butterscotch and Atlas. Atlas wearily made it out, thanks to his weird soul counterpart, and debated with himself whether or not to break the news to Toffee. Deciding it was best for him to not find out himself, he told Toffee his sister was dead. Toffee was absolutely devastated inside. Any hope he had left was gone now. If it wasn't for DW, he'd be long, ''long gone. DW, despite the fact they are a demon and cannot understand sympathy, tried their best to provide emotional support. Nowadays, Toffee vents his troubling thoughts in a little notebook. DW has never seen it's contents, and doesn't plan on doing. Skipping time, Viva (and Lewe of course) stumbled upon Toffee and DW in Toffee's field, saying "the clone of the orange one" and this, of course, puts Toffee in distress. DW attempts to stand up for Toffee and because demons and hellhounds don't mix. This suddenly changes when Viva says she's going to "kill the clone". Toffee snaps, and DW and Lewe are too intrigued to even kill each other. Toffee murders the ''living '''shit'' out of Viva in the name of "justice after these lonley 12 years" and keeps her trident as a trophy. how they act to thoese random people (insert article about how this guy acts to certain characters here) other stuff about whoeevr this loser is Toffee is really fucking scared of explosions. Due to the fact his parents died by one, he doesn't plan on ending up the way they did. If he sees/hears an explosion, he will bolt away from the source at a top running speed of ~45 mph. * Imagine him colliding into you. Yeah, get the fuck out of the way man. His voice is Markiplier, but when hes talking normally or serious. He probably can draw, due to the fact he sometimes scribbles peoples faces in his notebook. Of course, hes not a natural artist and its not the best. He isn't infatuated by anyone or anything. Though, it seems to be a gossiping topic. * Of which LSD, Nutmeg, or even sometimes, DW seem to be people he's attracted to in those conversations.